In large scale agricultural settings, such as farms covering hundreds of acres, large tractors are used to routinely cover newly planted seeds and seedlings with fertilizer and mulch. Typically, seeds are planted in rows that are separated by bare ground over which the tractors wheels travel while dispensing the fertilizer and mulch. The rows of seedlings typically vary in width between as little as 16 inches and as much as 72 inches. The tractor wheels typically span the planted area with one tire on each side, such that the mulch or fertilizer is best deployed immediately beneath some portion of the tractor.
However, conventional dispensing systems use a type of spraying system or fanning system to deploy the fertilizer and/or mulch in a wide circular pattern. These devices adequately cover the seeded area, however, they also deploy fertilizer and mulch outside of the seeded area and in particular into the unseeded tires paths, thus wasting a significant amount of product during each application.
What is needed, therefore, is a spreader device that spreads a deliverable substance over a specific area without also covering unintended and unwanted areas.